Here Kitty Kitty Kagome!
by Lunah-chan
Summary: -Finally Updated- The Shikon no Tama has given Kagome a very interesting gift.. She's now a Hanyou! What happens when Inuyasha finds out? InuKag rated for language and some romantic scenes [COMPLETE! 11.12.04][Alternate Ending Now UP!]
1. The Shikon no Tama's Effect

**EDIT**

**Suddenly! is up and running. The link on my website is now active.**

**END EDIT**

**Hey peoples, this is your beloved Lunah-chan here. I have a very important announcement, which will be posted at the beginning of my user profile and at the end incase some people just don't read this crap.**

**2/4/05**

**I love you all and you know that, but there are SO many idiots on this website (I'm not gonna list names... YET...) that frankly... I am just sick of it. Fanfiction-dot-net has gone completely downhill... you have to sort through layers upon layers of CRAP just to find a good story to read. It's been overrun by n00bs, people with a smaller IQ than my imaginary pet rock Bobbert, and just IDIOTS in general.**

**You all knew that this was coming, and the day has finally arrived. I will NOT be updating on Fanfiction-dot-net anymore, but instead will be updating on the website myself and Phantasy-Puppy have been (continuously) working on called Suddenly!. Hopefully it will be up soon. There you will find all my stories, Phantasy-Puppy's, AND all of our replies to ANY and ALL flames we have ever recieved. If the website gets popular enough, we may even open up a forum. Only time will tell.**

**Incase you haven't noticed, Fanfiction-dot-net has removed my "Against Her Will" oneshot because of an AuthorsNote I posted up as a chapter. Yes, I do realize that it was against the rules, but I know that the only reason that they caught it was because some idiot reported my story. You can all thank whoever that dumbass was for my permanate LOA.**

**Again, I love you all. I hope that my reviewers and those of you who have me on either your favourite authors list or your authors list, maybe even both, will follow me to the website. I would greatly appreciate it. If you do, please... continue to send me e-mails with your reviews. The Suddenly! website will be hosted off of my own domain, http: and when the site is officially open the link WILL work instead of bringing you to the main page.**

**Thank you.**

**-Lunah-chan **

xDD Ever wondered what would happen if Kagome-chan turned into a Hanyou? Let us see, shall we?

Kagome sat quietly by one of the many lake-like areas near Kaede039;s village. She was trying to brush the knots out of her hair from the last battle, and so far was failing miserably. How long had it been since she had been able to effortlessly get a brush through her hair? Kagome sighed before going back to the task at had: her hair. Kagome039;s mind wandered slightly before she finally was able to brush her hair without encountering any snags. She set down her brush and took off her shoes and socks before letting her feet soak in the cold water.

Inuyasha sat a few yards away from her, watching. He didn039;t think that she knew that he was there, and that was just fine for him. Inuyasha often did this just to see how she acted when she was by herself. He often heard her talking to herself just to voice out her thoughts to try to get them in order.

It had been more than a few weeks since they had finally managed to snatch Naraku039;s chunk of Shikon no Tama and completed it. Kagome had purified the Jewel and constantly kept it around her neck, but lately she had been acting rather distant. Inuyasha had made it a point in his day to keep an eye on her as often as possible since he was worried. He couldn039;t talk it over with Miroku or Sango, since they had both gone off to visit their homes. Shippou was staying with Myouga at Totosai039;s. So, that left one worried Hanyou and a distant Miko.

039;I don039;t know why I039;m doing this039; Inuyasha thought to himself039;Kagome can take care of herself.039; Inuyasha yawned and glanced up at the crescent moon for a moment before refocusing his attention on a now moving Kagome. 039;Where is she going039;

Kagome stood up and said out loud"Inuyasha, I know you039;re there. You can stop stalking me ANY minute now, you know"

Inuyasha flinched. "Who said I was stalking YOU"

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

"Okay, but you asked for it. Osuwari"

"AGH"

Inuyasha right then met a close friend of his: the ground. Inuyasha scrambled back up into a sitting position spewing profanities before realizing that Kagome was talking off into his Forest. "Hey! Kagome! Where are you going"

"I039;m going for a walk. If you follow me, I039;ll use 039;The Word039; so many times you won039;t be able to get up."

Inuyasha blinked for a moment before realizing the severity of her threat. What could she be doing that she didn039;t want him to know about? One thing entered our beloved Hanyou039;s mind: Kouga. Inuyasha039;s eye twitched dangerously. 039;SHE039;S BEEN SNEAKING OFF TO SEE THE WIMPY WOLF! I039;LL TEACH HER A THING OR TWO..039; With that, Inuyasha picked himself up and proceeded to CAREFULLY chase after Kagome.

Kagome stood by the Sacred Tree, hoping that Inuyasha decided to listen to her and stayed away. She hated not telling him, but she didn039;t want to think of his reaction if she DID tell him, either. Kagome clutched the Shikon no Tama. Ever since she had completed and purified the Shikon Jewel, she had had some... side-effects. Like Inuyasha, she had a time when she went into hiding. But for her... it was different. Once a month... Kagome became a Hanyou.

Inuyasha peered out at Kagome as she stood in front of the Sacred Tree. 039;She must be waiting for Kouga...039; he thought, his eyes never leaving her. He jumped when he saw her body give a violent jerk.

Kagome clutched the Shikon no Tama with both hands, squeezing her eyes shut as her body went through its monthly transformation... She forced herself to muffle a cry as from her head popped up two soft black cat ears and a long, soft black cattail slowly appeared from under her skirt. Kagome039;s nails grew out further and began to be sharp to the point and two fangs appeared in place of two of her regular teeth. Kagome slowly released her death grip on the Jewel as she felt her body calm. Her ears twitched as they took in their surroundings as Kagome inhaled deeply. As soon as she did, her eyes flew open from their previously closed state in horror. She smelled... she smelled...

"K-Ka-Kagome.."

She smelled Inuyasha. Kagome039;s ears bent backward in fear as she heard the Hanyou come up behind her and her tail flicked nervously. 039;Shit039; Kagome screamed in her mind039;He found out... Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT039;

"Kagome! What the Hell" Inuyasha shouted at her small, now trembling, form.

"I...I..." Kagome sputtered helplessly. Her mind couldn039;t put together a sentence properly. "I..." she took a deep breath and tried again"Inuyasha...I..." Before Kagome knew it, her body had made a decision: Run Like Freaking Hell. Her improved speed helped her run fast enough to give Inuyasha a run for his money in catching up to her. Kagome039;s mind raced on for places where she could hide... She couldn039;t go back home looking like this, Kaede was out of the question... Her mind finally settled on one answer: Either talk to Inuyasha or run and hope to dear God that Kouga could help her. Before Kagome had a chance to realize what happened, Inuyasha had caught up with her and tackled her firmly to the ground, both arms stuck to the ground with Inuyasha on his knees, one knee on either side of her hips.

"Dammit Kagome! Tell me what039;s going on? What039;s up with the whole running away thing.." Inuyasha finally took this moment to take in her full appearance. Our naive Hanyou hadn039;t realized that Kagome had sprouted cat ears and a matching tail until just then, he thought that it was miniature demons sneaking up on her to take the Shikon no Tama. "Ka...go...me" Inuyasha said carefully, making sure he had tackled the right person. He leaned down so that his face was a mere 1/2 an inch away from hers and sniffed. Yep. Definitely Kagome.

Kagome039;s gaze was everywhere but on Inuyasha. She didn039;t want to see the look in his face.

"..Kagome...why do you smell like... a..." Inuyasha paused for a moment"...Cat Hanyou"

Kagome remained silent.

Inuyasha039;s eyebrow twitched as he grabbed the sides of her face and forced her to look at him. "Kagome... Why are you a Hanyou"


	2. Emotions of the Night

- Yes, I updated quickly! XD I got my first review!! dances and glomps Tobias o-o Yay!

Watch out for any random... sappy moments... 0o for some odd reason I am listening to Enya and it always makes me feel calm and... Fluffy... xDD;

Oh, and since I forgot to add it in the 1st chapter, this is my only chapter I'm putting a disclaimer in because y'know what, if I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be sitting here writing this. It'd be in the anime, I can guarantee that!

So anyway

Disclaimer: Hello? Earth to peoples? Does it LOOK like I own Inuyasha!? No, it doesn't! So I don't own the series, the characters, nothing. In other words...

BAWLS OH PLEASE DEAR GOD ABOVE DON'T SUE MEEEEE!!!!! I'M JUST A LITTLE CAT-ANIME-OBSESSIVE FAN GGIIRRLLL!!

That is all...:3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instant Recap

"Dammit Kagome! Tell me what's going on!? What's up with the whole running away thing..?" Inuyasha finally took this moment to take in her full appearance. Our naive Hanyou hadn't realized that Kagome had sprouted cat ears and a matching tail until just then, he thought that it was miniature demons sneaking up on her to take the Shikon no Tama. "Ka...go...me?" Inuyasha said carefully, making sure he had tackled the right person. He leaned down so that his face was a mere 1/2 an inch away from hers and sniffed. Yep. Definitely Kagome.

Kagome's gaze was everywhere but on Inuyasha. She didn't want to see the look in his face.

"..Kagome...why do you smell like... a..." Inuyasha paused for a moment, "...Cat Hanyou?"

Kagome remained silent.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as he grabbed the sides of her face and forced her to look at him. "Kagome... Why are you a Hanyou!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was almost scared to look at Inuyasha now. What if he was so disgusted with her not being able to control the Shikon no Tama? He probably thought that Kikyou was SO much better than her, but wasn't she supposed to be? 'After all,' Kagome thought to herself, 'I'm only a copy, it's only natural that she's better than me... even in Inuyasha's eyes.' Kagome was so wrapped up in her dark thoughts that she didn't even realize the tears rolling down her pale cheek.

Inuyasha was taken by surprise as he saw the tears falling from her eyes and hitting the soft earth below them. 'Have I upset her that badly by following her? Did I make her feel bad?' the hanyou asked himself, ears bending back in regret. He slowly leaned back, releasing her wrists and kneeled down next to her. He found himself stroking the handprints he had left around her wrists when he was holding her down. Distress, regret, and worry flashed through his soft golden eyes.

Kagome realized that she wasn't being held down, but she still didn't make any effort of moving from her spot where she was oh so unceremoniously tossed on. She kept staring straight ahead, more tears falling. "I am so sorry Inuyasha..." she managed to murmur after a good 3 minutes of silence. "You must think I'm awful..."

This caught the hanyou by complete surprise. "...You think that I think that YOU'RE AWEFUL?" he repeated in disbelief.

Kagome's gaze snapped over to Inuyasha as she watched him. "Well... yes. That's why you were so upset, right? Because I couldn't control what happened with the Shikon no Tama?"

"What in the Seven Hells does the Shikon no Tama have to do with this!?"

Kagome sighed heavily and switched her gaze back up to the sky. She felt more aware as a hanyou. She cherished the way that the wind blew over her body as she laid in the dirt, staring aimlessly at the sky like it held some answer to her life. "The Shikon no Tama..." Kagome murmured. "I couldn't control it... and I guess it decided to give me some," Kagome paused, searching for the right words, " 'side effects.' "

"Keh!" Inuyasha sat down Indian-style and crossed his arms. "Kagome you're a freaking reincarnation of a Miko, who has MAGICALLY been given the power to travel back in time, put together the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, and you're now a Cat-Hanyou. I wouldn't exactly call it a side effect, I would call it seriously fucked up and something that Kaede has to examine and if I have to I will drag you there myself."

Golden eyes met brown ones. Silence hung heavily in the air. The sounds of the two Hanyou's breathing echoed.

Kagome sat up and stared into the deep forest ahead of her, wind blowing her hair back off of her neck. Her eat ears twitched back and forth nervously.

Inuyasha studied the young Miko's new appearance carefully. She had black cat ears with a matching cat tail that wound itself gently around her. Inuyasha couldn't help it... he had to do it... they were calling him...!

"Inuyaasshhhaaa! What are you DOING!?" came the distressed cry of the dark haired girl as Inuyasha gave her ears a tweak.

Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a rough laugh. "Sorry, I honestly couldn't resist. How many chances am I gonna get to finally be able to GIVE an ear-tweak instead of being on the receiving side?" Inuyasha heard a soft rumbling. "...What the Hell?"

Kagome suddenly turned a bright red. 'I can't believe I just did that! I didn't know that being half-cat meant I was going to purr whenever someone touched my ears!'

"Kagome... did you just... PURR?"

"Eh...hehehe? Um... Sorry."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's face. "What are you sorry for? Doesn't that mean that you're... happy?" A thought struck Inuyasha making his ears bend back a bit. "Unless... you're not happy with me touching you..."

"No!" Kagome cried abruptly, making her and the confused hanyou jump. "I mean... I just..." Kagome turned a deeper shade of red, "You can touch them..."

Inuyasha blushed a bit before leaning forward again and examining her ears, touching them, scratching them, making sure he knew everything about them. He was caught a bit off-guard when he had scratched her ears and she let out a half mew, half purr. Inuyasha glanced at her face to see if he had hurt her, but was only greeted with a very content looking cat girl. His hands slowly crept down to the sides of her face, down her neck, past her arms, and rested on her hips. Kagome's half-opened eyes met Inuyasha's uncertain eyes. Inuyasha seemed to snap back to the real world and quickly snatched his hands back and looked over to the side to try to hide his evident blush.

Kagome reached out and held Inuyasha's hands for a minute as he looked at her in shock. She set his hands back on her hips and she edged forward as their worlds collided in one earth shattering, mind blowing, out of this world kiss. Inuyasha growled softly as he gently bit her lip and pulled backwards, pulling the small cat girl closer to him.

After a few moments of kisses and caresses, the two Hanyou's pulled away, both red in the face.

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..."

They both knew that nothing could ever go back to the way it was after that.

Gold and brown eyes met in a moment of wonder and uncertainty. In a few short moments everything these two knew got turns upside down and reversed itself.

And y'know what?

Rough lips met soft ones in a battle of the hearts. Rough hands ran through dark raven hair. Softer hands ran through snow white hair. Passions flared and emotions poured forth.

Neither of them wanted it to...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah yes!! MINDLESS FLUFF AND STUFF!! XD Fear The Enya Influenced Authoress. I'm planning on adding in a bit more to this... x3 Mwhahaha.

scurries off XD FFeeaarrrr mmmyyy wwrriittiinngg ppooowwwwweeeeeeerrrrr!!!!!! XD


	3. Arms of the Angel

-beams- Oh my God! I am SOOOO honored at all the reviews I've gotten!! :3 Thank you everyone! I never expected so many people to review XD I love you all!

Tobias: You were my first reviewer and you reviewed again on my 2nd chapter!! Thank you!!

Katie: I am SO glad that you love it!!

DemonDragon000: I'm glad that you like it! :D

Rinneh: XD Alright O Mighty Smiter! -glomps-

earthqueen11492: I loved the idea of Kagome being a cat hanyou, too! I thought it'd be interesting since our beloved Inuyasha is a dog hanyou XD and yes, Kikyou can go to Hell 3 No offense Kikyou Fans, but she bugs me. :3 Thanks for the tip on the flying monkeys! XD

Alex: I'm glad that you think it's interesting!!! :D

singergirl22: I will keep up the great work and here's the update! :)

Sarah: I'm so glad that you like it!

inuyashagirl5: Thankies! n.n

Possum Girl: -writes more- XD

yoyo person: -lmao- I'm not evil, I just like to see how many people will look at my story XD

Thank you to everyone for 12 reviews in only TWO DAYS!!! TT I'm so happy!

Without further procrastination, here is chapter 3!

Also, the song featured in this chapter is called "Angel" and is sung by Sarah McLachlan X3 it reminds me sort of like InuxKag, so yes. XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instant Recap!

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..."

They both knew that nothing could ever go back to the way it was after that.

Gold and brown eyes met in a moment of wonder and uncertainty. In a few short moments everything these two knew got turns upside down and reversed itself.

And y'know what?

Rough lips met soft ones in a battle of the hearts. Rough hands ran through dark raven hair. Softer hands ran through snow white hair. Passions flared and emotions poured forth.

Neither of them wanted it to...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daybreak struck the two hanyou sooner than they would have wished. Inuyasha was the first one to stir from his, for once, peaceful slumber. He fondly looked down at the girl wrapped contently in his arms. Inuyasha gently stroked her cheek. "Kagome... Kagome..." he murmured.

The raven haired girl shifted a bit and mumbled something along the lines of "Sleep... 5 more minutes... stupid Buyo, come back here... I want my rice ball."

Inuyasha chuckled softly before nudging Kagome out of her dream. "Kagome... It's time to wake up."

Kagome opened one eye sleepily and glanced at Inuyasha. "But..." Kagome yawned, "I was so comfortable..." she finished, stretching a bit. She gave Inuyasha an affectionate ear-tweak, grinning at his playful growl. "Last night was fun..." she whispered in his ear."We should do it again some time."

A/N: Okay all you hentai's out there xD They didn't "do it", they just kissed, caressed, snuggled, etc., then fell asleep under a tree XD Nothing THAT far. After all, this is a PG-13 ficcy XD

Inuyasha tried to hide the blush that forced its way onto his face, but, unfortunately for him, failed miserably. Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha thought about how much he enjoyed hearing her laugh.

"I'm going to go and take a bath, if you try to peek I'll tweak your ears, and not in the way you like it, either!" Kagome said, squirming out of Inuyasha's grasp and walking through the forest until she reached a nice little clearing with a secluded area of water.

Inuyasha sighed, suddenly missing having Kagome curled up in his arms. He stretched and yawned a bit before perching himself up on a tree so that he had clear view of the area Kagome was in, but to where he couldn't actually see her. 'I wish last night hadn't ended...' he thought, crossing his arms, 'What's going to happen now? I wonder what she considers us...'

Kagome was thinking along the same lines. She knew better than to give Inuyasha enough credit to consider her a girlfriend or something. How to go about finding out? "I could just say it outright..." Kagome said to herself, washing away the dirt from her skin. She soaked in the slightly chilly water for a bit, rolling the Shikon no Tama in-between her fingers. "Why turn me into a Hanyou?" she murmured, watching the light bounce off of the Jewel, "Why a Hanyou...? Was it something about my Soul's greatest wish?" A million questions buzzed around her head as she crawled out of the bath area and got dressed. Kagome found herself humming an American song that she hadn't heard in ages...

"Spend all your time waiting,

For that second chance...

For a break that would make it okay,

There's always one reason,

To feel not good enough,

And it's hard at the end of the day,

I need some distraction...

Oh, Beautiful release,

Memory seeps from my veins.

Let me be empty,

And weightless and maybe,

I'll find some peace tonight..."

Kagome found herself singing a bit louder, for once at total peace with herself.

"In the arms of an Angel,

Fly away from here...

From this dark, cold hotel room,

And the endlessness that you fear.

You are pulled from the wreckage,

Of your silent.. reverie,

You're in the arms of the Angel,

May you find... Some comfort there."

Kagome took a deep breathe and began again.

"So tired of the straight line,

And everywhere you turn,

There's vultures and thieves at your back,

And the storm keeps on twisting,

You keep on building the lie,

That you make up for all that you lack,

It don't make no difference,

Escaping one last time...

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, Oh,

This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees..."

By this time Inuyasha could hear her and watched her slowly make her way back to their camp area, swaying in time to the song. He wondered why her voice sounded so sad while she sung. A/N: X3 it's such a sad sounding song... -sniffle-

"In the arms of an Angel,

Fly away from here...

From this dark, cold hotel room,

And the endlessness that you fear.

You are pulled from the wreckage,

Of your silent... reverie,

You're in the arms of the Angel,

May you find... Some comfort there."

Kagome took a deep breath and wondered why she had been reminded of such a sad song. Sure, it reminded her of Inuyasha, but why remember all the sad things? Kagome stopped for a moment and studied the Shikon no Tama again. This Jewel was definitely trying to tell her something, but Kagome didn't get what. She had been granted the gift of being a Hanyou, finally gotten a kiss from Inuyasha that he DIDN'T take back once everything was said and done, and now she was singing depressing songs. God, maybe she should have stayed asleep longer. Kagome sighed and continued her walk back to Inuyasha, who she knew had been watching her the whole time. It didn't take an idiot to figure that out.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree as soon as Kagome arrived back at their camp. "Hey, Kagome..." he began carefully.

"Hmm?"

"Why... Why were you singing such a sad sounding song?" he asked, a bit worried.

"Honestly, I don't have the slightest clue." Kagome held up the Shikon no Tama into the bright sunlight and looked at it. "As odd as it sounds, I think it's telling me to be careful." As Kagome said her theory out loud, she felt a sickening nervousness settle over her soul. Something was definitely going to happen.

Inuyasha noticed her worried expression and carefully walked up behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her in a warm hug. He mumbled something just out of her hearing.

"What did you say?"

Inuyasha paused for a moment. "I said... I..." Dammit, his mind wasn't going to make this easy, was it? "I... I love you, Kagome." He waited, worried about her not accepting his feelings.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha."

He let out the breath he had been holding and held Kagome closer, resting his chin on her head. "Whatever the Jewel is trying to tell you, we'll figure it out. If there's danger coming, I'll protect you, you know that, right?"

"Right." Kagome smiled. "Now then, let's make some breakfast, I'm starved. How about ramen?"

If Inuyasha had died then, he could have died happy and dreaming of ramen noodles. Without a second thought he dove into Kagome's bag and pulled out a few packages of ramen, grinning broadly.

Kagome sweatdropped but smiled anyway. 'Some things I doubt will ever change...'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/).( ah, that sucked so badly. Oh well, I've got a good idea to where I'm gonna take this chapter. I apologize for all the fluff this chapter (even though most of you love it anyway!) XD Let's see who can guess what's gonna happen in the story... The song has a lot to do with it :D

Thank you, again, for all the reviews. You have NO idea how happy it made me, even though I DID start to think that the reviews were attacking XD!

Ja!

Luna


	4. Hehe AN Chappie

n.n; Hiyas peoplesnesses...

I know I've been dead xx Inspiration has gone POOF! in the mind of Luna u.u Forgive me? I hope so..

I'm struggling to break out of this block so I can get the story going again because I love it to pieces :3 I already know where I'm gonna take it, like with the ending and stuffies... but for the life of me I can't figure out how to get it there! XX

Anyways, hope you all won't be too upset with me TT

Love,

Lunah-chan


	5. Deadly Shikon Pulsations! SxM Return!

GRREEEEEAAATTTIINNNGGSSS FROM...

SLUG WORLD!

XD

Okay... Thank you to everyone who reviewed! n.n! It made my day, and I appreciate all the encouragement from me falling into the classic Block. I FINALLY got some inspiration..-holds up Evanescence MP3- XD

OhmyGod, I just realized that I've gotten over 30 reviews... I LOVE YOU ALL!! -snuggles- X3 And thank you to the peoples who reviewed on my Kagome's Plan fic.. I have no idea what posessed me to write it, honestly 0o; I just was half-asleep and listening to Linkin' Park and somehow I envisioned it x.x; Rrk. Now to respond to the reviews.. I hope I don't miss anyone! If I do, it's nothing personal, I just lost track n.n;

inuyashagirl5 - :D I love fluff, too. But only when it's tastefully done... X3

inuyashakougalegolas - Here's the update n.n

DemonDragon000 - Yup, same old Inu-baka-love! XD I doubt we could ever destroy his love for ramen... Honestly, I'm addicted to the stuff, too... -drool-

Tobias - n.n! Aw, thankies! I still don't think it meets my personal standards, but I doubt anything ever will XD such is the curse of a fanfiction writer, lmao! Thankies for reviewing n.n

u don't need to know - Ah! n.n! I'm glad you like the story! I'm not sure about the whole "full-time cat-hanyou" thing, it kinda interferes with what I have planned for the ending X3 But heck, who knows where the story will go? I keep finding the endings of chapters TOTALLY different from what I had planned, so there's hope! n.n; I love the idea of Kagsie being a hanyou, too. There just aren't many fics out there like that... She usually always turns full demon x.x urg. I'm glad you didn't think it sucked XD!

sarah - n.n! Chuuuuuu! Thankies and here's the update :3

kiki 2020 - o.o; I think your review kinda got messed up in the posting, because I didn't see anything you said before "that is how it shall probably happen." n.n; Gomen! Could you re-post and tell me? I really wanna know! I'm glad you think it's a great ficcy n.n!!!!!!! I will keep writing this (hopefully!). Of course you're not a baka! O.O! No one ish a baka in a review... except flamers.. they are baka's! XD

Possum Girl - Chuuuuuu! Thankies! I hope to see more of it, too XD

inu-baka - n.n Thankies thankiessss! I know that alot of people don't like Kagome XD I can't stand her in the dubbed version of Inuyasha. Her voice.. it's all.. rrk x.x It reminds me of Usagi's dub voice... XD

yoyo person - Yup! I updated! And I updated.. again! XD

galil - Thankies! n.n

eliteshadow - Ah, thankiethankiecchhuuuuu! Here is the next chapter n.n

pantpant XD Okay, that covers the reviews for Ch3, now for the reviews on my writers block.. X3 I REALLY need to just make a separate page each time just for reviews XD.. but no, that'd get complicating XX;

DemonDragon000 - I did try brainstorming... and music. Music helps alot, yyeess. XD Guessing... I do that too much on tests.. lmao

earthqueen11492 - I think I got over the writers block for now XD Thanks for attempting to think of something XD

inuyashakougalegolas - Yes! It did come to me!! Wheee!! :D

foxfire02 - Ah, I kinda stole your idea for the whole SangoxMiroku thing where they appear.. XD So expect to see them a bit in this chapter... No, Kagsie isn't a hanyou even though the sun came up. She's like Inu-baka-love, she has a time where she turns into a hanyou and then goes back to normal, kinda the exact opposite of Inu-baka-love. :3

Inuyasha'smistress - YES!!-joins you in fist shaking- CURSE THOU VILE WRITERS BLOCK, CURSE THOU TO THE DEEPEST PIT OF THINE HECK FROM WHICH THOU SPAWNED! XDD I'm SO glad that you like the story! n.n I think I got out of the writers block for now.. it better not come back..-sets up writers block mouse traps- X3 Thankies for the encouragement! -hugsies-

Black Spell - Ah, partience is a good thing, yesss! n.n I hope you do put some storys up on here n.n I bet they'd be good!

Kagome lover 2009 - writers block ish teh ebul, yes? x.x I can't stand it. It's so... rrk. I'm glad that you love it -beams and dances- I did think of something, el yyaayyy!!!

-PHEW- Okay! That knocks out all the reviews XD I think I got everyone..-looks around nervously- I did right.... right!?!?

Right. n.n! Okay, onto the chapter!! WHHEEEEE EL YYAAYYY!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instant Recap! :D

Inuyasha paused for a moment. "I said... I..." Dammit, his mind wasn't going to make this easy, was it? "I... I love you, Kagome." He waited, worried about her not accepting his feelings.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha."

He let out the breath he had been holding and held Kagome closer, resting his chin on her head. "Whatever the Jewel is trying to tell you, we'll figure it out. If there's danger coming, I'll protect you, you know that, right?"

"Right." Kagome smiled. "Now then, let's make some breakfast, I'm starved. How about ramen?"

If Inuyasha had died then, he could have died happy and dreaming of ramen noodles. Without a second thought, he dove into Kagome's bag and pulled out a few packages of ramen, grinning broadly.

Kagome sweatdropped but smiled anyway. 'Some things I doubt will ever change...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day went on, Kagome and Inuyasha simply spent time enjoying eachothers company. Occasionally, there would be the slight caress, ear tweak, or playful nibble, but other than that everything was normal. As Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's muscular chest, she let out a content sigh. She had everything she could ever want... Her brow furrowed as her thoughts wandered back to the Shikon no Tama. "But why is it doing this..." she breathed aloud, her index finger coming up to unconsiously trace the edges of the pinkish gem.

Inuyasha glanced down at the girl leaning against him as his ears caught what she said. He let out a sigh and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, earning a quiet, surprised squeak. "We'll figure it out, Kagome." he said, absently running a thumb over her stomach. "It's probably just a sign or something... I doubt it's anything to worry about."

"I hope you're right, Inu..." Kagome murmured, staring off at the lake they had been sitting near.

"UGH, HOUSHI YOU FREAKING HENTAI!" came a disgusted cry, soon followed by an echoing slap.

Our favorite pony-tailed monk sighed, rubbing the sore red mark on his face. "But Sango, I can't help it," he began, a slight whine in his voice, "It's my cursed hand, you know how it is!"

"If you're cursed hand can't keep to itself, it'll soon find itself cut off and shoved up Naraku's ass." came the irritable reply from the female demon slayer. She adjusted Hiraikotsu on her back and continued walking behind her neko-youkai companian, Kirara.

Kirara gave a slight 'mew', signaling that she had caught the scent of their friends and transformed as Sango and Miroku both hopped upon her back and took off towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome-chan are..." Sango mused aloud.

"They're probably fine." Miroku commented, staring ahead.

"I don't know... You know how they can get, sometimes. I just hope that Kagome hasn't killed him, yet..."

As Sango, Miroku, and Kirara approached, they saw Inuyasha's form beside the lake. They were prepared to see Kagome and Inuyasha sulking and themselves playing the roles of peacemaker. They were NOT, however, prepared to see...

"Oh my Kami!" Sango yelped, a hand coming over her mouth.

There, by the lake, Kagome and Inuyasha sat, hands entangled in eachothers hair kissing. Not just some light kiss, either. A full blown french kiss. (A/N: 0o; -envy- XD)

Miroku stared, trying to decide if he wanted to laugh, torment, or tease the new couple.

All at once Inuyasha and Kagome turned and looked at their friends. A few seconds went by, and finally realization dawned on the two. About as quick as possible, they detangled themselves and got about as far as humanly possible from eachother, blushes staining their faces.

"Well, well, well," Miroku hummed to himself, a pleased look gracing his features, "It would appear that we've interrupted something important..."

Inuyasha gave a "Keh!" of irritation and shot a deathglare at Miroku. To say that he was irked was pointless, Inuyasha was downright pissed. 'The ONE time I actually get some time alone with Kagome, let alone after we both admitted our feelings, the damn monk shows up. Are you plotting against me up there!?' Inuyasha glanced quickly up at the sky and then resumed his classic 'You better run while you can, fool' glare.

Kagome got up and brushed off her skirt absentmindedly and tried to ignore the knowing smirks on her friends faces. "Well! I'm gonna go and um... umm..."

"Take a walk?" Sango supplied, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Yeah, that! And um... yeah!" Kagome quickly walked off, trying to rid her face of the deep blush.

Inuyasha gulped audibly and glanced after Kagome, then back at Sango and Miroku. "WHAT!?"

The two gave a nod to eachother and began chanting a song Kagome had sung to them once when she had caught then kissing.

"OOHHHHH!" Miroku began loudly.

"KAGOME AND INU-YA-SHA SITTIN' IN A TREE!" Sango cheered, laughing.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Miroku shouted.

"FIRST COMES LOVE!"

"THEN COMES MARRAIGE!"

"THEN COMES THEIR BABY IN A BABY CARRAIGE!" they both finished, bursting into a hysterical fit of laughter.

By this time our beloved dog-eared boy was practically cherry-red in the face and gave a stuttering "Keh!" of indifference. He stood up and went off sulking in the opposite direction of Kagome. He began muttering to himself about "stupid monks" and "damnable slayers". I mean sure, he'd thought about having pups with Kagome, but DAMN did they have to sing about it!? Inuyasha nodded to himself.

All at once, Kagome and Inuyasha shared one thought:

"Stupid Monk... Stupid Sango!"

Kagome's body jerked to a halt suddenly as the Shikon no Tama gave a violent pulsation of energy. Kagome clutched at her chest from the force, almost doubling over. "Shit..." she muttered through clenched teeth. The Shikon gave off an even stronger pulsation and this time it actually knocked the young miko over with a small cry.

Even at the distance Inuyasha was at, there was no mistaking it. He heard Kagome cry out. He had a cold feeling in his gut that something was wrong, so he ran as fast as he could to Kagome, hoping that she was okay.

Kagome writhed in pain on the ground, twisting and turning in sheer agony.

"KAGOME!" came the familiar hoarse cry.

Kagome let out a small cry of her own. "Inuyasha!"

The said hanyou knelt down next to Kagome. "Kagome? What's wrong?!"

"I don't--" Kagome was cut off with another shriek of pain as the Shikon let off a strong pulse. "-know." she finished, still clutching at her chest. "There's something wrong with the Shikon! Something wrong-" she was cut off by a yelp as her eyes lost their center and she stared up at the sky, her mouth now open in a dead silent scream.

"KAGOME!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XDD Oooooo Cliffy! I ish so ebul. Mwhaha. :3 Review, my loyal reviewers, review and tell me what you think is wrong! XD


	6. Midoriko's Request of Kagome

OH. MY. GOD. BECKY.!

XD

I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU REVIEWERS OUT THERE!! T.T! LOVE LOVE LOVE-ID-Y LOVEY LOVE! n.n at my last count (phew) I have gotten...-glances at uhh... 45 reviews XD I don't personally trust this things count, so I may be off... Excuse me if I am n.n;

Wow. I NEVER had expected all this feedback... and with only 5 chapters! XD Again, I love you all. The day after I posted the 5th chapter, I was pleasantly greeted with an Inbox dotted with reviews! It made my DAY! And I had been having an irritating day, too. :3

I decided I shall answer all reviews at the END of each chapter now, because when I looked back it looked all... cluttered... and... urgh. X3

-NOTE-

I've seen this question a few times in the reviews, so I decided to state it aloud :3

Kagome is NOT a Hanyou anymore, only on certain days. You know how Inuyasha becomes human on the New Moon? Well, for Kagome she becomes a Hanyou on one certain day/night (I'm leaning towards making it the night of the Half-Moon, just because I think they look wicked awesome). She was a Hanyou near the middle of the 1st chapter and was a Hanyou throughout Ch2, since Ch2 was the 2nd part of the 1st night Inuyasha discovered her secret. Now that it's daytime again (From Ch.3 onwards, until stated otherwise XD) Kagome is a regular human... Miko... reincarnation thing. X3 I know that I sorta goofed that up at the beginning of Ch3 by stating 'the two hanyou', but I figure it's sorta okay since technically she is a Hanyou... ish 0o; You all get what I'm saying, right? n.n;

Anyways, I figured it was only fair to state that aloud n.n! El Yay!

I didn't mean for Inu to be so... OOC... But you gotta admit, it's kinda hard to keep him IC in a cutesy relationship with Kagome... X3 or at least is it for me. Nya.

Inuyasha: -sulk- e.e Just CAN'T make me normal anymore, can you?

Urgh, shizuka ni shiro, baka-chan. e.e You and your stupid self has gotten me into saying 'KEH!' to my friends during school hours, so as far as I'm concerned... -flame eyes- YOU-ARE-AT-MY-MERCYYY!! MWWHHAAHAHAHAHAHA

Inuyasha: o.o Eep...-scurries off-

n.n!

Onward to teh ficciness! Aka, Ch 6! X3

Music of the Moment(The music I listened to over.. and over.. while writing this): Lasgo - Something (Jimmy Goldschmitz Remix)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not gonna be including an instant recap X3 Mainly for the reason that allll yeh gotsa do is hit 'back' and reread the last par. XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's dark, empty chocolate eyes stared endlessly at the pale blue sky, not even really seeing it. Her mouth hung open in what was obviously a long, silent scream.

Inuyasha nudged her carefully, panic written clearly on his face. "The Shikon no Tama... she said there was something wrong with it..." he carefully attempted to pull the Jewel out from under her shirt by the string, but was forced back by a zap of energy attacking his hand."DAMN!" HIS Kagome was in pain and he couldn't even help her. Inuyasha carefully nudged her mouth shut and out of its screaming stupor, but couldn't bring himself to close her eyes. Then it would seem like she was dead.

Dead.

The word resounded 10 times as loudly in his head.

Dead.

'No!' he shook his head, trying to clear it of the cursed word. 'Kagome is NOT dead... NOT dead...'

'But how can you be SURE?' came the calm reply of his conscience.

'Dammit, shut up already! Haven't you tormented me enough in this lifetime?'

'Uh... nope. I still have you on schedule for another... couple hundred years.'

'...Aw, son of a- I'm fighting with my own mind!'

'Wow, aren't WE smart today? Now, here's a toughy... What's 22?'

Inuyasha shook his head and ignored the persistent little voice in his head. He focused on Kagome and tried to figure out what could possibly be wrong. He finally settled on one decision: bring her to Kaede.

Kagome stood in a black, open space with mist flowing around the "ground". She ran a hand through her hair and left her hand at the back of her head to keep her hair from getting in her eyes from the sudden wind that had been blowing. "Where AM I?" she mused aloud, eyes darting around the area. The raven haired Miko ignored the persistent pulsing in her chest since she had soon grown used to it. "The Shikon no Tama..." she murmured, "It was pulsing before I arrived here. Is it possible I am inside the Jewel of Four Souls?"

"Precisely."

Kagome turned around, unfazed as if expecting the voice behind her. "Hello Midoriko."

"Hello Kagome... I've been waiting."

"I could tell that much. Only you could have brought me here. Now, what's wrong?"

"You've noticed the side-effects, correct?"

"How could I have NOT?" came the dry reply. "I only had a cattail, ears, fangs, and claws every half-moon night. It's kinda hard to miss."

Midoriko gave a small laugh. "Yes, I suppose it WAS a bit hard not to notice..." She sighed heavily. "I have a task for you to perform for me, Kagome."

"And that would be...?"

"I need you... to destroy the Shikon no Tama... Once and for all."

Kagome stared at her stupidly. "DESTROY IT?" she repeated, voice taking on an edge, "Why?!"

"The battle I have been fighting in here is not going well... I need you to destroy it to set my soul to rest, along with releasing all the demons that are inside this Jewel."

"But..." Kagome began, nibbling on her lower lip, "My friends... They all have sacrificed much to regain this Jewel to its proper form. I was planning on letting them all have a wish in return... And Inuyasha..." Kagome's heart stopped for a moment at the mentioning of Inuyasha.

"I know." Midoriko said softly. "Inuyasha wishes to become a full demon, Sango wishes to have her brother Kohaku back, Miroku wishes to rid himself of the Kazaana, Shippou wishes for his parents to be alive again, and Kaede wishes for her sister Kikyou to be laid to rest." she listed in a monotone voice.

"H-How did you know?" Kagome questioned.

"My dear," Midoriko said, "I have been in this Jewel for more days then I can count, and most of them have been with you. I have heard all the fights, the tears, the laughs, and more. After a while, one tends to get an idea of a persons greatest desires. However," she paused, "Inuyasha... his desires continue to change."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How so...?"

"Well," she began, "At first he simply wanted to be a human for Kikyou, then he wanted to be a full demon because of his childhood, for a while he didn't want anything, and now he seems quite content on being a Hanyou." Midoriko matched Kagome's raised eyebrow. "You've had quite an effect on him."

Kagome adverted her gaze and blushed a bit. "I suppose so..."

Midoriko stared absentmindedly at Kagome before snapping back to reality. "You had better get back. He's waiting for you. I shall contact you in your dreams tonight."

"Who's wai-?" Kagome was cut off as she was suddenly pulled so fast away from the dark, misty area that everything looked like a blur. She faintly heard her name being mumbled and then finally she was "slammed" back into her body and she blinked, eyes widened.

Kagome "awoke" and quickly began gasping for breath hysterically and propped herself up by an elbow. She clutched her chest and gripped the Shikon no Tama tightly.

"KAGOME!" came the strangled cry of a worried Hanyou and a hysterical kitsune. Before she knew it, Kagome had been pinned down with hugs from a small foxchild, who was soon yanked roughly away and replaced with a certain dog-eared hanyou.

"Kagome-chan, you worried us for a while." noted Sango, relief showing on her face.

"I would have to agree with Lady Sango..." Miroku nodded, "You gave us quite a scare. Kaede even looked about ready to snap."

Kagome smiled gratefully at the old gray-haired Miko. She mouthed a silent "Thank You" and then turned her attention to the silver-haired boy attached to her. The raven haired girl murmured gentle words to the concerned Hanyou as he slowly released his death grip on the girl.

"Don't you ever, EVER," Inuyasha stressed the word, "scare us like that AGAIN, do you hear me!?" he said firmly.

Kagome smiled softly, "I really am sorry, but I didn't have any control over it..." She sighed heavily. "Midoriko wanted to talk to me..."

"WHAT?!" came the surprised cry of the young Miko's friends.

Kagome sweat dropped and looked hopelessly at Kaede who simply nodded her approval of telling the story.

"Well," she began slowly, picking her words carefully, "I first appeared in a dark, misty area..."

And so Kagome began telling the story of her encounter with the Priestess Midoriko, taking care to leave out the small detail she had added about Inuyasha's desires constantly changing. After all, it wasn't like she was LYING right?

Everyone stared at Kagome.

"She wants you to... DESTROY the Shikon no Tama?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Yes... but before I could ask her anything else I was being pulled back out of the Jewel by yours truly." she gestured to Inuyasha, who gave a slight blush. "She said that she would contact me tonight via my dreams, so I, we," Kagome looked around at all her friends, "can know more about what we need to do." Kagome unconsciously tightened her hands into fists, which went unnoticed by all except Inuyasha.

"Keh," came the quiet reply from the hanyou, "I suggest we all eat and then quickly get to sleep then. Anything involving the Shikon no Tama won't be easy, so we should prepare for the worst."

Everyone gave a silent nod and went off to do what Inuyasha said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W00! I win! :D Reviews would be muchly appreciated!

-Here are the responses to the reviews I have gotten recently!-

inuyashakougalegolas - Yes, I know the last chappie was so short T.T I don't know what happened to it, honestly. I'm sorry n.n; I meant for it to be longer...

ryoga-chan's heart - ;) Ah, maybe... maybe not :P

inuyashagirl5 - Ah! I did! XD

Moon-dj-rama - Ah! :D I'm SO glad that you love it!! -squeal- n.n I don't think I'm THAT awesome of a writer, but thanks for the compliment! I STILL smile when I read your review!

u don't need to know - ;P Ah, not quite my dear reviewer! I'm glad that you still love it! -snuggles-

Kagome lover 2009 - Ah! No! She's not dead yet! XD

Possum Girl - Ahhh yeesss XD Cliffies are teh ebul mwhaha.

Tobias: 0.0! -Continues!-

Ducky08: lol, thankies! XD

Bubba: Ah, but that is my goal, grasshopper! I live to make people crazy, call it a half-hobby o.- I HAD to leave it like that, it was too tempting! XD I'm glad you think it's a good story :3 And I'm glad it gave you inspiration XD

DemonDragon000 - I hate cliffies, too XD

nekoonibaka100 - Ah! Thankies! n.n! I hope I can keep on writing, too

misery - :D Thankies!

Inuyasha'smistress - Yup! Kagome is.. mwhahaha... Evil Sango n' Miroku, lmao

misery - XD I just did

And I think that covers it! XD


	7. The Requirements

oooh, I am in so much trouble with my reviewers! Such a long absence of updating for my poor HKKK ficcy T-T I sowwy! Forgive me X3 I had another spaz-attack of writers block e.e Keh. Yes, anyway, here's an update..ish XD If anyone has any ideas, I would REALLY appreciate them! n.n

Also, Kaguya's Feathered Robe is mentioned, so for my story purposes the robe WASN'T destroyed in the 2nd movie XD I know it's odd, but you'll see the reason as the story goes on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyebrow twitched irritably. "Inuyasha," she began, a deadly edge in her voice as the rest of the group glared onwards, "if you don't stop pacing and let the rest of us sleep, we won't know what the HELL we have to do to destroy the goddamn Jewel for Midoriko-sama! So either sit down and sit still, OR FACE MY EXAUSTED WRATH!" Kagome snapped, earning surprised glances from her friends.

Inuyasha gulped visibly. "Ah, gomen Kagome." he sighed, "I can't help it..."

"That's all fine and dandy, but I'm exhausted and meeting with Midoriko already wears me out. So," Kagome said, pulling out a spare sleeping bag, "here's a little solution to keep you still..." Kagome grinned evilly as our beloved hanyou got the classic 'deer caught in the headlights of a truck' look. Kagome pounced on said hanyou and managed, miraculously, to trap him inside the sleeping bag and zip it up so he was pretty much stuck. Kagome smirked and dusted off her hands, "Sweet dreams, Inuyasha." With that, the young Miko crawled back into bed and went to sleep.

Miroku shook his head. "You backed yourself up into that one, Inuyasha. Literally."

Inuyasha was wrapped up in the sleeping bag, struggling against it in a corner. "Dammit."

After a few more minutes, the rest of the group managed to fall asleep, even with Inuyasha's constant cursing every 5 minutes about "stupid futuristic contraptions".

"And you're sure we have to do all this?" Kagome asked, a slightly sick look crossing her fair features. "Even the... last part?"

"Sadly, I'm afraid so. Every step must be completed." Midoriko responded, a sad look in her eyes. "I am sorry, Kagome-san, but it's the only way. I've spent years searching for other ways to destroy it but..." the woman trailed off, wringing her hands nervously.

"It's okay." Kagome gave her a warm smile. "What must be done must be done, no matter the cost." Kagome sighed.

"Don't tell the others."

"What?"

"Don't tell them."

"Why?"

Midoriko sighed, "It will only make matters worse... Do you want them to stress over the fine details through this whole thing?"

"I suppose not..."

"Go now, it's daybreak."

"Hai, Ja, Midoriko-sama."

"Sayonara, Kagome-san."

Kagome woke up and stared at the roof of the hut for a while. "Is there really no other way?" Kagome murmured, absently running a hand through her raven locks.

"What do you mean 'no other way', Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome breathed, slightly surprised. "I didn't know you were awake yet..."

"Answer my question, wench."

Kagome sighed. "I spoke to Midoriko again." she said absently, rolling over onto her stomach and locked gazes with the white-haired hanyou, chin resting in her palm.

"And?"

"And," Kagome paused, "I know how to destroy it. We'll need a few things..."

"Like?"

"Like things." Kagome stated, holding back from answering.

"Tell me."

"You won't like it."

"Keh! Weither I like it or not makes no difference."

"Fine." Kagome sucked in a deep breath. "First, we need Kaguya's Feathered Robe and her Mirror, so we'll need to pay a visit to Houjo-kun. We will also need a thread from the Fire Rat robe and the Tessaiga," Kagome paused, already knowing Inuyasha was about to burst in, anyway.

"WHAT? I can understand the thread from my robe, but the TESSIAGA!?" Inuyasha practically yelled, eyes wide.

"I know it's odd, but... it's Midoriko's orders."

"What do you need it for?"

"She hasn't told me yet." Kagome lied, then cleared her throat and went on with the items, "I will also need..." she trailed off, almost unable to finish.

"What?"

"I will need the blood of an innocent." Kagome said, swallowing.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "Which innocent's blood?"

"She said it would be revealed in time." Kagome lied again, hoping Inuyasha couldn't tell. As far as she could tell, he couldn't.

"Ah." was all he said.

Kagome stood up and started packing her things. "I would like to get started now so we can complete this as soon as possible..."

"Keh." Inuyasha stood up and walked outside to make sure Sango, Miroku, and the others were ready to go.

"Oh, Kami, Inuyasha..." Kagome said, her shoulders shaking, "You're going to be so upset when you find out..."

A few moments later saw the group either running or flying towards Houjo's village. Kagome was holding loosely onto Inuyasha, who had his gaze set in front of him. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were on Kirara, and Sango was making sure to keep BOTH Miroku's hands in her eyesight at all times for... obvious reasons.

"Oi, houshi," Inuyasha called up, glancing at the monk, "how much farther?"

"Not too much," he replied casually, "Only an hour or so more, then we'll be there."

"Good, I wanna get this over with as soon as possible." Inuyasha shouted back up at him as he put on a burst of extra speed as the group sped off towards the village.

"Houjo-kun!" Kagome cried affectionately, embracing the brown-haired man happily.

"Ah, Kagome!" he replied, returning the embrace and then pulling back. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Well, I sort of have a... favor to ask." Kagome said carefully, smiling nervously.

"Which is?"

"She needs the Feathered Robe of the Heavens and Kaguya's Mirror." Inuyasha said, looking bored.

"WHAT?"

"Ah, Houjo-kun!" Kagome said, trying to make up for Inuyasha's rudeness. "I need it to destroy the Shikon no Tama!" She pointed a finger at the Jewel around her neck.

Houjo looked at her apprehensively. "But why all that to destroy the Jewel?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as impatientness swept over her in one quick motion. She pulled out an arrow and held it in her fist and kept it barely a centimeter away from Houjo's heart. "Look," she said in a deadly voice, "cough up the items or else. Right now the Jewel needs to be destroyed and away from the hands of the Damned. If YOU want to get in MY way, be my guest. At this point, I have nothing to lose, and you, my friend, are not in a position to state otherwise. Do you understand me?"

Houjo nodded hysterically.

"Good boy, now, where is the Feathered Robe of the Heavens and the Mirror?" Kagome pressed the arrowhead further against Houjo's chest, right above his heart.

Houjo went considerably paler as he pointed a shaky finger towards a closet. He let out a sigh of relief as Kagome backed off and walked into the closet, grabbing Kaguya's two items.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in bewilderment. "What the HELL has gotten into you, wench!?"

Kagome simply ignored Inuyasha, nodded curtly to Houjo, and waltzed out the door with the items in her arms, ignoring the startled looks from her friends.

"I-Is she okay?" Houjo asked quietly.

"I have no idea..." Inuyasha replied, blinking a few times before following the Miko. "Kagome-"

"We have precious little time, Inuyasha. We need to get moving. Now."

"Wh-?"

"Kikyou's following us." Kagome said sourly, not even bothering to pretend to be nice, "She's been following us for the past couple hours. She knows of Midoriko's Request and doesn't seem to want the Jewel to perish yet." Kagome snorted indignantly. "Probably needs it to become alive again or something."

Inuyasha went silent after that, much to Kagome's relief. Now all they needed was to get to the right spot and begin the ceremony, and oh how Kagome was dreading it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFY! MWHAHAHAHA! Review, review! X3

Here's the replies to the review's I've gotten :P

Tobias: Thankies! XD And yes, growling DOES work X3

ryoga-chan's heart: thanks :P I will

Possum Girl: Ah! thankies! n.n Here it is.

Kagome lover 2009: yeah XD she's alive. Thanks!

Nina: thankies!

Kikile: Ah, but I haven't X3 I haven't said that Naraku is dead yet. I said that Kagome and the others had snatched his part of the Shikon no Tama, but he's not dead. So, Miroku's Kazaana is still there :P Lmfao, I'm far from a Great Authoress, but thankies anyway n.n!

kagome II: ah, glad that you like it :3

inuzgirl2009: I'm glad you like it! n.n! Here's the update.

Firestorm2004: Ah, you've never read one? For shame, lmao. Just kidding, naturally. I'm that that you approve ;P

Inuyasha'smistress: XD Hey, laughing is always good!

inuyashakougalegolas: here's the next chappie

DemonDragon000: XD Glad you love it! Keep on lovin' it!

I love your story/Ronna: ah! thankies, su!

Phantasy-Puppy: XD hey oneesan n.n lurve you. Glad you like it :P you better after all the spoilers I've given you, lmfao. I loooovve all my reviews -huggles them all- XD you'll get plenty soon. Laters, oneechan -heart- XD

Inu luvs Kag & only Kag: Glad you love it n.n! Thankies so much :3 I'm glad you like my other stories, too!


	8. Destroy the Shikon no Tama!

n.n! Wow! Two reviews over ONE weekend? Must be a blue moon....

I'm not gonna answer reviews at the end of this chapter, so I'll combine them all together next chapter :P

Note: Ako means "my child"

-------------------------------------------------------------

The whole group as on edge as they walked towards Midoriko's Cave. Kagome was leading the group and had been exceptionally quiet and edgy lately. Even Shippou took the hint and kept away from his "mother". Sango had been casting worried glances over to her friend, but remained silent. Miroku had an unreadable expression on, but he seemed very worried about something. Inuyasha was soon becoming sick of the unsettling silence.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku said abruptly, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Hmm?"

"May I speak with you..." he cast a glance over the rest of the group, "PRIVATELY?"

Both of Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Of course, Miroku." The pair slipped off a distance away from the group, taking care to keep out of the Hanyou's hearing distance.

"I know what you have to do to destroy the Shikon no Tama." Miroku stated quietly, locking gazes with the young Miko.

Kagome's lips tightened. "Ah," she murmured, "Please forgive me, Miroku, but I couldn't tell everyone..."

"Understandable..." Miroku replied, "However, Inuyasha is going to be very..." he chose his words carefully, "distressed."

"I know," Kagome groaned, "I've been trying to figure out a safe way to go through with it without hurting him but..."

"What must be done must be done." Miroku finished for her. "I understand. Are you sure that there's no other way, however?"

"Midoriko said that as far as she knew it was the only way and that she had been searching for a long time for an alternative..."

"Ah. Then I suppose you'll have to go through with it, no matter the cost."

"Mhm."

-------------------------------------------------------

Even at a distance, the Hanyou strained his ears to hear the pair's conversation. All he could get was "destroy" "Shikon no Tama" "Midoriko" and "no other way". Inuyasha growled, but quickly silenced himself as the two came back to join their friends.

"Everything okay?" Sango asked, glancing at Kagome and Miroku.

"Yeah." Kagome replied, sounding a little choked up, "Everything's perfectly fine..." Kagome resumed her spot at the front of the group and continued onward.

No one missed the sad glances the monk gave Kagome as they walked.

------------------------------------------------------

"We're here..." Kagome said quietly, staring at the mouth of Midoriko's Cave. She felt her eyes begin to sting with unshed tears as she realized that what she had been dreading was upon them. Her hands shook a bit as she clutched the Shikon no Tama in her hand. "Let's go..."

Miroku stood next to Kagome and cast a worried glance in her direction. He grasped her free hand with his and gave it a comforting squeeze, murmuring something in her ear, making her smile.

Neither Inuyasha, nor Sango, missed this exchange and both raised eyebrows at each other in question.

Wordlessly, the group walked through the barrier and into Midoriko's Cave.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood in front of Midoriko's stone form, choking back tears. "Midoriko-sama..." she said aloud in a shaky voice, "I've arrived. I have the required items, like you requested. Now..." Kagome's voice broke, but she regained it, "Now I'm ready."

She took a deep breath and held the Shikon no Tama in a way similar to how Kikyou held the Jewel when her body was burned for burial. "Priestess Midoriko, I call upon your spirit to aid me. Aid me so as that I might destroy the Cursed Shikon no Tama that has so plagued this world for so long. Priestess Midoriko, I command your soul to appear for me and give me the strength to complete your mission."

Kagome had set the Mirror of Kaguya on the floor, and on top of that the Feathered Robe of the Heavens. The Robe had begun to float in midair as Kagome spoke her spell, and soon the thread of the Robe of the Fire Rat had entwined itself into the pink fabric.

"Priestess Midoriko!" Kagome's voice said loudly, "I have brought you the Sacred Items, Kaguya's Feathered Robe of the Heavens and her Mirror, a thread from the Robe of the Fire Rat, the Legendary Sword Tessaiga." She paused for a second, taking in a shaky breath. "Now, Midoriko, I offer you the Blood of the Innocent, spilt by the Sword of a Pure-Hearted Soldier. Midoriko, accept the Blood split by two lovers who have not yet realized their affections!"

The Shikon no Tama began glowing and pulsing with an inhumanly pure aura. It soon floated by itself in front of Kagome. Kagome then reached a hand out to Inuyasha, beckoning him forwards.

Inuyasha cautiously walked forward, getting a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, "draw the Tessaiga."

He obeyed, unsheathing his sword and holding it in front of Kagome. Said Hanyou tensed up as she grasped his hands in her own and raised them, sword and all, above her. "Priestess Midoriko!" Kagome cried, "Take my Blood as your passage into the Realm of the Living so you may join me in the quest!"

Everyone gasped, except Miroku who simply stared on in sorrow. Inuyasha's eyes widened as his mouth opened and closed, trying to protest.

"Priestess Midoriko!" Kagome cried again, arms shaking, "I offer you my Blood, the Blood of the Innocent, shed by the Tessaiga, wielded by the Pure-Hearted Solider, split by two lovers in denial of their affections! Midoriko! Come to me!" With that final verse said, Kagome pulled down on Inuyasha's hands, forcing him to thrust the Tessaiga through her chest harshly, blood spilling freely as the Shikon no Tama glowed insanely as the Priestess Midoriko soon appeared in front of it.

Inuyasha finally managed to regain control of his arms as he withdrew the Tessaiga from the raven-haired girl. "KAGOME!" he screamed hoarsely, clutching her as they both sank to the ground in a blood heap. "KAGOME!" he cried again, running a clawed hand through her silky hair. "Kagome you stupid, stupid, STUPID girl! Why did you do that!? Why did you make ME do that!?" he said over and over, rocking the bleeding girl in his arms.

Midoriko stared on, eyes shining with fresh tears as they slipped down her cheeks. "Kagome-sama..." she said aloud, floating over to the young girl, despite the growling from the inuhanyou.

"How DARE you even utter her name!" Inuyasha snarled, clutching the girl closer to him protectively, "You KNEW she would die, didn't you!? And you STILL asked her for this! You KNEW she wouldn't refuse! YOU LED HER TO HER DEATH!"

Miroku walked forward and, with much effort, managed to drag a howling and struggling Hanyou away from the dying Miko's body.

"Kagome," Midoriko began, tears still falling onto her pale face, "release your soul like I instructed... Release your earthly hold on your soul and aid me as I shall aid you. O, Innocent, release your Soul and offer it so as to aid in the destruction of the Cursed Jewel! Kagome, I command thee, give up your body!"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she let out one final breath, her body finally going slack as blood continued to pour into the dirt covered floor.

Everyone just stared in silence for a moment. Inuyasha's heart-shattering cry broke the hypnotizing quiet, "KKAAGGOOMMEE!"

Kagome's soul began to appear above her body, cloaked only in a simple white gown that had silky off-the-shoulder sleeves. It clung to her torso tightly, and then proceeded to loosen until it billowed out into liquid-like ripples at her bare feet. Her glistening raven-black hair floated in an unearthly manner around her as her very skin glowed with the intensity of the Shikon no Tama that had been bound to her for so long. Kagome's eyes shone with unshed tears and a complete calmness. From her back came the loveliest thing either of them had seen... two pairs of feathered angel's wings, one right below the other. Kagome floated slightly over to Midoriko and held onto her hands, fingers entwined.

"Kagome," Midoriko said, tears still falling, "forgive me for this..."

"You have nothing to ask forgiveness for, Priestess Midoriko." came the echoing reply. Kagome's voice was somewhat hollow, but still held the never-ending forgiveness and love that she had had when she was living. Kagome released Midoriko's grasp and turned to Miroku. "Miroku-sama," she began, formally, "I thank you for aiding me earlier when I was so nervous... If I had entered the cave and began the ceremony with any hint of hesitation I doubt my soul could have managed this far."

Miroku smiled slightly, "No problem, Kagome-sama."

"Kagome..." came the broken voice of Shippou, eyes shimmering with tears as he saw his "mothers" Spirit.

Kagome's eyes immediately softened as tears spilt unwillingly down her face. "Oh, Shippou-chan, my child." she murmured in her echoing voice. She rushed forward and embraced the young kitsune, cradling him against her chest and crying silently. Her soul spread comforting warmth throughout Shippou's body, calming him. "Shippou-chan, please forgive me...Ako..."

Shippou cried, clinging to Kagome's chest. "Kagome-okaasan, why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave me all alone?"

More glistening tears streamed down the young Miko's face, "Oh Shippou-ako..." she gave off a warming glow that soon sent Shippou into a calm sleep. Kagome couldn't stand to see the young kitsune that she had come to love as her own cry so much over her. Kagome stood, wiping her eyes. She looked at Inuyasha solemnly, searching his eyes.

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome, shielding his face with his bangs. How could he, a half-breed, look upon such a radiant person, no, angel? He wasn't worthy enough of even being in her very presence.

Kagome let out a small sob as she saw Inuyasha look away, taking it as a sign that he didn't love her anymore. Did those fleeting moments when she had been a Hanyou mean nothing? Or did he find her unworthy of him now that she was just a simple human girl? The reincarnation of his love? Her elegant wings drooped, brushing the dirty ground. The beautiful glow she had possessed around her faded dramatically, as she lost her Angelic features. The feathered wings faded into a dull gray with the ends tinted black and soon, at her chest, she began bleeding, reflecting that of her human body.

Both Miroku and Midoriko's eyes widened. Miroku released his hold on Inuyasha and even dropped his staff, the rings clanking together loudly in the dead-silent room. "Oh no..."

Midoriko put a hand to her mouth. "Kagome! No!" she ran over to the Miko, supporting her weight. "No Kagome!"

"What's wrong?!" Sango cried, finally speaking.

"Her soul... something's wrong with it! Houshi, aid me! Quickly, man!" Midoriko cried, slapping Kagome on the cheek lightly.

Miroku ran over and began carefully examining Kagome. "Whatever reason she had for aiming to fulfill the quest is fading and fast... Something is holding her back now! If she can't regain her reason for completing this, not only will the ceremony fail..."

"But the Shikon no Tama will be tainted forever, Kagome's soul will perish, and she won't return to her body." Midoriko finished quietly, worry etched over her face. "Oh, Kagome! O, Innocent! Don't give up yet! We all NEED YOU!"

Inuyasha looked up and his eyes betrayed the indifferent look that his facial features held. His eyes were filled with pain and love as he looked at Kagome. Why was she giving up? What was WRONG?

Kagome began sobbing uncontrollably, blood falling from her dusty-pink lips. "It hurts... Oh, Kami, Midoriko... It hurts..."

"I know, Child, I know..." Midoriko murmured, stroking her hair as she continued to hold the girl up. "Houshi, is there anything we can do to sustain her soul?"

Miroku's expression was grim. "I'm afraid unless she abandons the hesitation for returning to the living, she won't make it." He looked at the Shikon no Tama as it began to turn a cloudy blackish pink. "And judging by the state of the Shikon, it's too late."

"Oh, Kagome!" Sango screamed, "Don't give up! Don't leave all of us! You're the only thing that keeps us together! What about Shippou!?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and stood up. He walked over to Kagome and nudged her face gently with one hand. "Kagome?" he nudged her cheek again. "Kagome?"

Kagome moved her face away from his touch, tears streaming down her face. "Don't..."

Inuyasha's gaze softened. What was wrong with her? "Kagome," he repeated, now holding her fact in his hands and forcing her to look up at him, "what's wrong?"

Midoriko and Miroku backed up to give the two some space.

"What's wrong?" Kagome repeated, "What's WRONG?" her voice took on an edge, "You looked away from me, Inuyasha! You were the reason I had for doing this! I wanted to destroy the Shikon, and in return Midoriko promised me that she'd grant you the wish that you always wanted: to being a full inuyoukai!" Kagome slammed her fists against Inuyasha's chest as she broke her eye contact with the hanyou. "As soon as I had revealed my soul to you, MY SOUL, you looked away! Why, Inuyasha!? Why!? Did I look THAT much like Kikyou!? Did those moments that we spent together as Hanyou's mean NOTHING? Was it that you could only let yourself love me as a hanyou!? Why, Inuyasha!?" Kagome cried, uttering the most deadly 6 words she could ever have said, "Why did you betray me, Inuyasha!?"

Inuyasha's form quickly stiffened as those words flew from Kagome's mouth. "Kagome..." he said hopelessly, "I love you for YOU, not as a Hanyou or as Kikyou! It was YOU I fell in love with, YOU who made me feel again! Kikyou could never measure up to you, Kagome!" he said, stroking her face with his clawed fingers carefully, "I didn't want to look away... but... you were so lovely and pure and... your soul wasn't meant for half-breed eyes. I could never be worthy of your beautiful soul..." he finished.

"But Inuyasha..." Kagome murmured, finally regaining eye contact with her beloved, "my soul is yours. It was made for your eyes, and yours alone, half-breed, human, youkai, ALL of you." She cupped Inuyasha's face in her hands searching his eyes. She smiled as she found what she was looking for. "I can see your soul, Inuyasha. It's beautiful..." Kagome's wings strengthened and turned back to their glowing white form. Her skin regained its pure, holy glow and the bleeding stopped and was erased from her gown. Kagome's arms went limp as her eyes closed and she and the Shikon no Tama glowed as one.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he clung hopelessly to his love. "Kagome... don't leave me yet!" He buried his nose into her hair, trying to keep her with him.

Midoriko smiled as the ceremony regained its purity. "Shikon no Tama!" she commanded, holding her arms straight forward, palms flat, facing the Jewel, "With the Feathered Robe of the Heavens, the Celestial Mirror, the Thread of the Robe of the Fire Rat, the donated power from the Legendary Sword Tessaiga, and the Blood of the Innocent, I command thee to disperse! Erase yourself from the clutches of this world and cease to exist! Shikon no Tama! Draw from the Innocent the power you need to collapse within yourself! Shikon no Tama! SHOUSITSU!" with that final cry, the Shikon began shaking and finally, with a shattering sound and an explosion of energy, the Shikon no Tama disappeared....

-----------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was the first to stir. "Minna?... Kagome?" he said aloud, blinking and examining his surroundings. There was nothing but pure, white light and weightlessness, much like when he and Kagome had spoken to each other through the Goshinboku.

"Inuyasha..." an echoing voice said, warmness evident in the tone.

"Huh?" he replied, blinking a few times. "Okaasan..." he said, eyes widening.

"My Inuyasha, ako. My beautiful hanyou son..." Izayoi said, her eyes warm with love. Her black hair floated around her weightlessly as she reached forward and embraced her child.

"Okaasan!" came Inuyasha's muffled cry as he hugged his mother back tightly, burying his face in her shoulders.

"Inuyasha..." Izayoi replied, stroking her sons back comfortingly, "You have a wish to make."

"A wish?"

"Yes, ako, a wish. That young girl you've been traveling with promised you one, as she did the rest of her friends. You can wish for anything you desire, but you cannot change anything that has resulted in death."

Inuyasha went quiet as he clung to his mother. "Is Kagome okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. Kagome's currently keeping the Jewel alive long enough to allow us to meet like this... She decided that out of everyone you've ever known that you'd like to see your mother as a messenger for your wish." Izayoi smiled.

"Ah." Inuyasha murmured.

"You've desired many things, my son." Izayoi continued, "You wished to be a full inuyoukai like your father and brother to make up for your childhood, you wished to become human for the Miko Kikyou, and at one point you even wished for your own death, isn't that right?"

Inuyasha sheepishly pulled back and nodded to his mother. "Hai, but... I think more than anything I know what I want now..."

"Is that so...?"

"Hai... I wish to remain a hanyou... I want to remain a hanyou for the rest of my life, and, if Kagome wishes too, I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Izayoi smiled, and then put a hand to her son's cheek. "Hai, Inuyasha. Be well."

With that, Izayoi disappeared and Inuyasha was returned to Midoriko's Cave. He blinked a few times, and was greeted by his smiling group members. He noticed that Miroku and Sango were holding hands, and beside Sango was her brother, safely out of Naraku's grasp. Miroku most likely wished for his Master to become a bit better in health, since the old man WAS near death anyway. Shippou was standing next to two gravestones, most likely he had wished for his parents to have a proper resting place. However, there was one individual that Inuyasha couldn't seem to spot...

"Inuyasha?"

There she was. Inuyasha turned around, grinning, as he embraced the young, now alive, Miko tightly. "Kagome..."

Kagome smiled and returned the embrace. She pulled back. "What did you wish for? I don't see any black hair, so you're not human... But I don't see any youkai markings so..."

"I wished to remain a hanyou..." he said, "for you." he added, smiling shyly.

Kagome smiled and clung to Inuyasha affectionately. "I'm so glad, Inuyasha..."

"What did you wish for?"

"Well... I wished for two things, since Midoriko took a bit of pity on me..."

"And?"

"And... I wished for the well to always remain open for you and me, and... I wished to remain with you until you no longer desired to be with me..." Kagome blushed at the last part.

"Then you'll be around for quite a long time, Kagome." Inuyasha gave her a fanged grin as they both turned to their group members.

With one final glance at Midoriko's Statue, who was now smiling peacefully, they all made their way out of the Cavern.

And they all lived happily ever after...

Or at least for the most part... Miroku got hit with Hiraikotsu soon after because he groped Sango. Yeowch....

----------------------------------------------------------

n.n! Yes, my friends, the final chapter! Or it is sorta n.n; There's one more I'm going to post next weekend, and then it'll be the end of HKKK. Review, pretty please!


	9. The Sacred Sealing Arrow

Yes my Beloved Reviewers and Readers! The final chapter of HKKK has finally arrived... Sad, ne? X3

Before I give you the chapter, I just wanted to say Thank You...

...to my reviewers, who always made me smile with their encouraging comments, and for making me laugh my proverbial bum off with some of their more... comical comments ;)

...to my readers, even though you didn't review, you all STILL mean a lot to me, because that means that people are still checking out my story!

...to the people who added me onto their Author Alert

...to the people who added my story to their favourites

...to the people who added me to their favourite author list

...to Rin-oneesan for checking out my story and giving me some tips on it, even though you PROBABLY didn't realize you were giving me ideas X3

...to Jae-chan just because I can

...and finally, just to anyone and everyone who even glanced at my story.

Thank you, SO SO SO SO SOOOO Much! n.n You all have totally made my life happy, so... thank you.

Onward with the Finale of Here Kitty Kitty Kagome!

-----------------------------------------------

"Ooi, Inuyasha?"

An irritated sigh came before the response, "What is it NOW? Can't you just enjoy the peace for once?"

"I just wanted to say..."

"What?"

"Thanks."

At this, Inuyasha raised a dark eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Thanks..."

"For?"

Kagome sighed, "For everything. For helping me with the Shikon no Tama's destruction, for helping my soul, for saving me countless times, for making me smile, for just... everything."

Inuyasha went quiet, staring up at the sky again.

The young Miko and the hanyou had placed themselves on the side of a soft, green hill. They both lay on their backs, but in opposite directions. Inuyasha's feet pointed towards the bottom of the hill, and Kagome's body pointed to the top of said hill. Kagome's face was close to the side of Inuyasha's, and they both had been surrounded in a comfortable blanket of silence as they stared aimlessly and, in someone's case, absentmindedly at the pale blue sky.

"Hmph." Inuyasha huffed, trying to calm the small blush on his tan, sun kissed face.

Another enjoyable silence overcame the pair.

Kagome stiffed visibly, eyes clouding over slightly. "She's here."

"Who's here?"

"Kikyou, who else? We both knew she was bound to show up after-" Kagome was cut short as the before mentioned undead Miko appeared at the forest edge.

Inuyasha sat up abruptly, locking gazes with his past beloved. "Kikyou..." Her name came out as barely a whisper, but was carried to her ears on the soft wind.

Kikyou's gaze was full of unwavering coldness and despair with a tint of death and loathing. "Inuyasha." She stated simply, voice echoing in the vast openness. "Come with me," she said, reaching out to the silver-haired teen, "Come with me to Hell as you vowed. The Shikon no Tama has been destroyed, and without it Naraku will have no power. There is nothing holding you here, here in this godforsaken land away from my touch. Inuyasha, fulfill your fate and embrace me in the darkness of death!"

"No."

This one simple word echoed in both Kagome's and Kikyou's ears. No? What the...? No? Is it possible for him to even utter that word in this situation!?

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, standing up next to her hanyou, "I understand your promise now." She placed her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder affectionately, as she had when Inuyasha had been terrified at the thought of hurting the Miko with his claws when he lost control of himself. "If this is what you must do, this is what you must do."

Kikyou's blood boiled at the sight of her reincarnation embracing HER Inuyasha. Who did she think she was, hanging all over him like that!? That... that... SLUT! Kikyou unnoticeably pulled her bow into shooting position and set a Sacred Sealing Arrow into place. She fed her Spiritual Energy into the arrow, grinning evilly as it pulsed dangerously. A blood red aura practically oozed from it like smoke. She began to murmur an incantation that she hadn't used since she had sealed Inuyasha to Goshinboku,

"Sacred Arrow, lend your power to me,

Seal this being, a being of the Damned, into a state of sleep,

Let her be in a state where she lives but is trapped within herself.

O, Eternity!

Bind this creature to the arrow, and let it never be removed unless taken down by its shooter!

O, Tranquility!

Let this girl never know peace!

O, Serenity!

Let this girl never dream happily,

O, Sacred Arrow!

Shoot into the Heart of the Damned!"

With one final gasp of air, Kikyou released the arrow in a straight shot towards the young raven-haired future girl. She smirked as she watched the terror seep regretfully into Kagome's brown eyes. Kikyou even saw her look at Inuyasha with a hint of longing, before shoving him full out of the way and holding her arms open... accepting the arrow? Why was she accepting a state of limbo!?

Kagome's gaze softened into a small, innocent, pure smile. Her arms out in the air, she watched the arrow fly towards her heart. She knew that Kikyou had been subconsciously aiming for Inuyasha out of past habit; it had shown in the way she shot the arrow. Kagome had already seen its destination, Inuyasha's upper shoulder, and without a seconds regret, threw her love out of the arrows path, saving him from repeating history.

Inuyasha stared in horror from his spot on the ground which he had oh-so-unceremoniously fallen on. Kagome had moved him out of the way to take the blow for him. A Sacred Sealing Arrow was flying towards her heart, and there was nothing he could do about it. His eyes widened dramatically as he saw, in slow motion, as the arrow pierced her porcelain skin, sending droplets of blood flying. She locked gazes with him, and he saw nothing but raw compassion and love shining in them. Finally, time regained its normal flow, and Inuyasha found himself able to move his body again. His voice rang out in a strangled cry, "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha rushed forwards to Kagome's falling body, catching her. "No, Kagome... My Kagome... My beautiful, innocent Kagome." He ran a clawed hand over her face, cradling her in his free arm. "Kagome, Oh Kami, Kagome... Don't leave me..."

"Inu...yasha..." Kagome smiled weakly, tracing his jaw line with her fingers, "It's... so cold... I can feel unconsciousness... Was this how you felt when you were sealed?"

Inuyasha nodded numbly, brushing away the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. "Yes, Kagome... It was... I can remember it perfectly..."

"The feeling of loneliness... Oh, Inuyasha, forgive me..."

"For what?"

"Forgive me for not being there when you were sealed... you didn't deserve to feel alone..."

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, willing back tears. "Kagome... fight it! I know you can! You're a Miko!" his voice cracked, "Fight the arrows power you stupid wench!" he lowered his head into the crook of her neck, trying to calm himself.

Kagome smiled gently and stroked his hair comfortingly. "Inuyasha... my beloved..." her voice began fading to a whisper, "we will meet up again..." she coughed quietly before beginning to murmur a simple counter spell to Kikyou's,

"Give unto me the power to resist,

Give unto me the power to continue living,

Give unto me your love, your light.

Let me not be condemned to life in Limbo,

But instead be sent into a slumber of sorts.

Let me arise on the night of the 5th New Moon,

Let me arise to my beloved.

By the lake, I will weave my love a dream,

By the forest, I will sing my love a song,

By his bed, I will give my love a kiss, and...

By his heart will my soul lay.

Sacred Arrow, heed my calling!

Stop the poison in my veins,

Freeze me in time,

Allow me to awaken again!"

Inuyasha choked back a sob as he looked up in time to see his love's eyes close, and the hand that had been stroking his hair fall with a soft 'thump' onto the ground. He let out a distraught cry, a cross between a scream and a howl. He turned his darkened eyes to the undead Miko that had taken his beloved from him. "Kikyou... you will pay with your life for this!" He gently and lovingly set Kagome down with the utmost care before standing up and unsheathing Tessaiga. The Legendary Sword transformed itself in a blur of light as the hanyou held it in his grasp.

Kikyou's eyes widened in horror of what was it come. "INUY-" her cry was cut short as Inuyasha plunged the sword through her heart, killing her swiftly as the part of Kagome's soul that she had been holding flew back into her body. "Goodbye, Kikyou."

--------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had been a wreck since Kagome's sealing. The only thing that kept him sane was the reminder of Kagome's counter spell. 'She will be back in 5 New Moon's time.' he kept repeating in his head over and over like a charm.

As soon as the 5th New Moon appeared in the darkened sky, Inuyasha, in his human form, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara walked to the small shrine that had been built to house Kagome in her dormant state. Everyone watched in anxiousness as they stared at the girl's motionless form. For a second, Inuyasha thought he would die when he didn't see her move...

Her eyes.

Her eyes! They were moving under her eyelids! She was coming around!

Kagome's eyes slowly opened blearily as she moaned aloud, "Inu...yasha?"

In record time, the dark-haired hanyou was kneeling next to Kagome, hugging her for all he was worth. "Kagome!"

Everyone watched on with happy tears in their eyes as the two lovers shared what some would call "True Loves First Kiss", even though it wasn't their first...

"Inuyasha, my beloved," Kagome murmured once they had been given some time alone, "I am so sorry that I left you-"

Her apology was cut short by lips covering her own. She grinned against Inuyasha's mouth. 'I guess I'm forgiven...'

-------------------------------------------------------

YES! THE END! Ah, it sucked :P Oh well. Kikyou died! HOORAHY!

Now, here are the answers to the reviews for the past two chapters... Thank you again everyone! I love you all!

Until next time,

Ja ne, love, best wishes, sincerely, and all that other goodbye jazz,

Lunah-chan.

Phantasy-Puppy: :P thankies

fluffyearedinulvr: XD Thanks for the enthusiasm!

Bubba: you can't wait!? well wait no longer!

singergirl22: I made you cry!? Shame on me, lol. Thanks for your comment, it really made me smile :)

Tobias: Ah, yes, the brilliance of plot twists! Mwhahaha! Thanks again :P

Phantasy-Puppy: XD Yeah, I thought Kikyou's line was a good touch... -evil-

Possum Girl: OMG, thank you! :D Again, another comment that just made my day...!

Sakura234: :D Ah, thankies! And yes, you BETTER finish reading it! :P

Aki no Yume-2004: Ooo, silent ranting? I own, lmfao. Yeah, I tried to envision her as a superior being or... something... 'cos... yeah XD Lotsa reasons, too many to type out. Well, I figured Inuyasha's always thinking of himself as a 'worthless hanyou', so I might as well have SOME IC content, lol. What happened to Kikyou? This chapter should answer that. Thank you for reminding me! O.O! I TOTALLY forgot about her stupid behi- nevermind. n.n Thankies again, your comment REALLY made my happy. Yes, yayness for Lunah-chan! XD

pablosprite: Thankies!

DemonDragon000: Yes, shortness seems to be attacking me lately...

RyuSensei: OMG, thanks! XD The fact that your a guy made that review so much better, lol. I never pictured a guy saying that a story was 'sweet', but you proved me wrong! -gives you cookie- XD That's your prize! Also, you might wanna get that eye twitch checked out n.-

animefanatic16: thanks!

Inugirl540: Ah, thankies! :D

Aria-wolfstar: n.n! Thanks big time!

Kagome: Ooh, you're the second person to say that! -goes and does happy dance- xD Yeah. I know that my spelling isn't perfect, but either way you get the picture. As for the whole "Tessaiga/Tetsuaiga" thing, I get my Inuyasha-Spelling-Corrections from my not-really-related-to-me-but-I-wish-she-was-oneesan (you know who you are :P) who is a fellow IY obsessive (though she seems to be attracted to Ranma 1/2...) so I just took her word for it. Besides, if you spell it "Tessaiga" there's no way they can pronounce it wrong! XD I just hate the dub... period. But, I must give credit to Viz, since they did dub the show REALLY well and REALLY accurately! I'm not totally into Ranma 1/2 yet, so I probably won't make one anytime soon (or at all, I can't tell the future... yet.). Sorry!

Inuyasha'smistress: XD Glad I made you laugh!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, thank you everyone. You have no idea how these reviews helped me morph and design the story, not to mention just cheered me up every day. I love you all, and thank you.

Be well,

Lunah-chan.


	10. Alternate Ending! XD

:D! Betcha didn't see another update comin', didja? Here is an Alternate Ending for Here Kitty Kitty Kagome! just because I can XP

This will take place after the "The Requirements" Chapter, so keep in mind that chapters 8 and 9 are not affecting this one. Pretend they don't exist while you read this. XP

I better get a review or two X3

If there's another alternate ending that you would like to see, please mention it in your review. I'm open to any, and all, suggestions. :3

For this chapter, I will be using the first part from Chapter 8 just 'cos it's easier and I just love it n.n.

Enjoy, loves.

----------------------------------------------------

Alternate Ending

----------------------------------------------------

The whole group as on edge as they walked towards Midoriko's Cave. Kagome was leading the group and had been exceptionally quiet and edgy lately. Even Shippou took the hint and kept away from his "mother". Sango had been casting worried glances over to her friend, but remained silent. Miroku had an unreadable expression on, but he seemed very worried about something. Inuyasha was soon becoming sick of the unsettling silence.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku said abruptly, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Hmm?"

"May I speak with you..." he cast a glance over the rest of the group, "PRIVATELY?"

Both of Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Of course, Miroku." The pair slipped off a distance away from the group, taking care to keep out of the Hanyou's hearing distance.

"I know what you have to do to destroy the Shikon no Tama." Miroku stated quietly, locking gazes with the young Miko.

Kagome's lips tightened. "Ah," she murmured, "Please forgive me, Miroku, but I couldn't tell everyone..."

"Understandable..." Miroku replied, "However, Inuyasha is going to be very..." he chose his words carefully, "distressed."

"I know," Kagome groaned, "I've been trying to figure out a safe way to go through with it without hurting him but..."

"What must be done must be done." Miroku finished for her. "I understand. Are you sure that there's no other way, however?"

"Midoriko said that as far as she knew it was the only way and that she had been searching for a long time for an alternative..."

"Ah. Then I suppose you'll have to go through with it, no matter the cost."

"Mhm."

-------------------------------------------------------

Even at a distance, the Hanyou strained his ears to hear the pair's conversation. All he could get was "destroy" "Shikon no Tama" "Midoriko" and "no other way". Inuyasha growled, but quickly silenced himself as the two came back to join their friends.

"Everything okay?" Sango asked, glancing at Kagome and Miroku.

"Yeah." Kagome replied, sounding a little choked up, "Everything's perfectly fine..." Kagome resumed her spot at the front of the group and continued onward.

No one missed the sad glances the monk gave Kagome as they walked.

------------------------------------------------------

"We're here..." Kagome said quietly, staring at the mouth of Midoriko's Cave. She felt her eyes begin to sting with unshed tears as she realized that what she had been dreading was upon them. Her hands shook a bit as she clutched the Shikon no Tama in her hand. "Let's go..."

Miroku stood next to Kagome and cast a worried glance in her direction. He grasped her free hand with his and gave it a comforting squeeze, murmuring something in her ear, making her smile.

Neither Inuyasha, nor Sango, missed this exchange and both raised eyebrows at each other in question.

Wordlessly, the group walked through the barrier and into Midoriko's Cave.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood in front of Midoriko's stone form, choking back tears. "Midoriko-sama..." she said aloud in a shaky voice, "I've arrived. I have the required items, like you requested. Now..." Kagome's voice broke, but she regained it, "Now I'm ready."

She took a deep breath and held the Shikon no Tama in a way similar to how Kikyou held the Jewel when her body was burned for burial. "Priestess Midoriko, I call upon your spirit to aid me. Aid me so as that I might destroy the Cursed Shikon no Tama that has so plagued this world for so long. Priestess Midoriko, I command your soul to appear for me and give me the strength to complete your mission."

Kagome had set the Mirror of Kaguya on the floor, and on top of that the Feathered Robe of the Heavens. The Robe had begun to float in midair as Kagome spoke her spell, and soon the thread of the Robe of the Fire Rat had entwined itself into the pink fabric.

"Priestess Midoriko!" Kagome's voice said loudly, "I have brought you the Sacred Items, Kaguya's Feathered Robe of the Heavens and her Mirror, a thread from the Robe of the Fire Rat, the Legendary Sword Tessaiga." She paused for a second, taking in a shaky breath. "Now, Midoriko, I offer you the Blood of the Innocent, spilt by the Sword of a Pure-Hearted Soldier. Midoriko, accept the Blood split by two lovers who have not yet realized their affections!"

The Shikon no Tama began glowing and pulsing with an inhumanly pure aura. It soon floated by itself in front of Kagome. Kagome then reached a hand out to Inuyasha, beckoning him forwards.

Inuyasha cautiously walked forward, getting a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, "draw the Tessaiga."

He obeyed, unsheathing his sword and holding it in front of Kagome. Said Hanyou tensed up as she grasped his hands in her own and raised them, sword and all, above her. "Priestess Midoriko!" Kagome cried, "Take my Blood as your passage into the Realm of the Living so you may join me in the quest!"

Everyone gasped, except Miroku who simply stared on in sorrow. Inuyasha's eyes widened as his mouth opened and closed, trying to protest.

"Priestess Midoriko!" Kagome cried again, arms shaking, "I offer you my Blood, the Blood of the Innocent, shed by the Tessaiga, wielded by the Pure-Hearted Solider, split by two lovers in denial of their affections! Midoriko! Come to me!" With that final verse said, Kagome pulled down on Inuyasha's hands, forcing him to thrust the Tessaiga through her chest harshly, blood spilling freely as the Shikon no Tama glowed insanely as the Priestess Midoriko soon appeared in front of it.

"KAGOME!" came a familiar cry as a sacred arrow shot through the air and hit the Tessaiga, reverting it back to its untransformed state. "I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO DESTROY THE SHIKON NO TAMA!"

Inuyasha seemed to regain control of himself as he removed the untransformed sword from Kagome's chest. "KAGOME!"

Midoriko looked in horror. "No, Kikyou! How could you be so stupid!? With the energy the Sacred Arrow just gave off, it's unbalanced the energy of the Ritual!"

"As I intended to." Kikyou replied coldly, bow still poised in a shooting position as she glared at the group. "The Tama cannot be destroyed!"

"And why is that, Kikyou?" Kagome said, blood dripping from her paling lips as she was held by her hanyou. "Is it because you know that as soon as this Tama disappears, you'll have no way to make yourself human again? Or is it because you know what will happen if the Ritual is completed?" she challenged.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured, brushing strands of hair out of her face, "Kagome, why did you make me do that to you!?"

"It was the only way, Inuyasha." she replied, smiling weakly.

In a flash, Kikyou had shoved Inuyasha away and was poised over the dying future girl. "Kagome, it is time I reclaimed my soul. You don't belong here in this time!" She loaded her bow with an arrow and pointed it at the girl. "Prepare to go to Hell."

Kagome's body gave off a pulsation. She grinned sadistically. "I could say the same for you, Kikyou..." She closed her eyes as from her head sprouted two cat ears, from her spine grew a long cattail, two fangs took the place of two teeth, and her nails extended into claws. She raised her arms above her head and the Shikon no Tama flew in-between them, giving off insane amounts of light. "Kikyou!" she cried, placing her arms straight out in front of her with the Shikon in-between her hands, "It is time you rested in peace."

"Like Hell I will!" Kikyou shot the arrow at the Shikon no Tama.

"Bad move, poppit." In a flash of light, the Tama absorbed the arrow, purified it, and launched it back at Kikyou. "Sleep well." With a burst of power, the arrow pierced the undead Miko's chest, sending her back a few steps as she yanked the arrow out.

"You bitch..." she growled, falling to her knees.

"My name," Kagome began, smiling darkly, "is Kagome." She turned her gaze to Midoriko. "Help me destroy the Shikon... It's starting to refuse my body in my Hanyou form!"

"Of course!" Midoriko and Kagome joined hands, the Shikon floating in-between them as they each glowed a respected colour: Kagome was encased in a soft pink and Midoriko in a soft electric blue.

"I won't die without a fight..." Kikyou declared quietly, stringing another arrow and shooting it at Kagome. This time, it met its mark: her heart.

With a startled gasp, Kagome looked down to see the point of an arrow protruding from her chest. With one final gasp of air she shouted the last bit of the incantation she and Midoriko had been saying, "...and let the Jewel of the Souls be laid to rest for all of time and eternity! BREAK!" As soon as she said break, the jewel imploded and sent out a ring of pure energy outwards, sending her body flying into the ground. Midoriko was unaffected, however.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha rushed over and embraced his beloved. "Kagome... Kagome say something!"

Alas, the young Miko didn't speak. Her eyes stared blankly ahead as blood slowly slipped out of her mouth, staining her very pale pink lips.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried, hugging the girl to his chest hysterically. He raised his gaze to Kikyou, eyes glistening with hatred. "You... YOU DID THIS TO HER!" he roared, rocking the dead body of his beloved.

"Yes, I did Inuyasha." Kikyou replied coldly. "Don't you see?" she cooed, kneeling down behind Inuyasha and resting her lips next to one of his Inu-ears. "She was separating us..." the undead Miko whispered, "you promised to love me and protect me forever, didn't you?"

Inuyasha shuddered. "You're still cold."

"What?"

"You're cold, Kikyou. You're not warm like you once were..." Inuyasha muttered, clutching Kagome's dead body tighter to his chest, "Kagome... she's dead and yet she's still warm."

Kikyou's face hardened. "So, that's your choice? My reincarnation from 500 years in the future?"

"Yes." Inuyasha buried his nose in Kagome's hair and inhaled her scent one last time... Cherries and mint... He would always remember it...

Midoriko's face became quite serious. "Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou..." she addressed each one, "Let's go." She led them out of the cave and proceeded to explain to them what was about to happen...

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tessaiga and stood above his beloved. "Kikyou... die." He gathered up some power and proceeded to attack, "KAZE NO KIZU!" In a burst of wind and light, Kikyou was put to rest. All that remained was a pile of ashes.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome... even in death our love will continue... Wait for me, angel, I will be with you soon enough." Without a moments hesitation, Inuyasha plunged his own sword into his hearts and laid himself down next to Kagome, hands linked with hers. As he shut his eyes, his soul left him in search of his beloved...

----------------------------------

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha spun around, seeing a more peaceful Sengoku Jidai. He assumed they were in their own slice of Heaven.

"Inuyasha!" The raven-haired girl embraced her hanyou. "Oh, Inuyasha, I was so scared I wouldn't see you again..."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha inhaled deeply. She still smelt of cherries and mint... He smiled against her hair. "We're dead..."

"We are?"

"Yes, but not even death can keep us apart. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, my Hanyou."

Kagome and Inuyasha, even in death, lived on with each other in a peaceful rest.

-------------------------------

Ah, the A.E. (alternate ending) sucked Xx; oh well. Can't beat the original I suppose.. XP Review, please.


End file.
